Dare Me
by 431101134
Summary: Where an old guy get's reincarnated into Naruto after he dies of old age. Set during the creation of Konoha. AU. I made this upon a dare. I had two hours. I don't know why I did it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story is no longer going to be continued due to lack of planning. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1: Dare Start!

Dare Me

Summary: Where an old guy get's reincarnated into Naruto after he dies of old age. Set during the creation of Konoha. AU. I made this upon a dare. I had two hours. I don't know why I did it. Any review is fine and all that!

Chapter 1:

I knew I was going to die today. I am too old… My wife is dead, my friends are dead. Heck, most of my generation is dead. It's amazing that I myself, as a male, have lived this long. My children, who are quite old now too, look after me. My extended family awaits my funeral…

But I am ready.

I've experienced so much, seen so much… I've written my will and given all my money away… I'm ready to join my loved ones in heaven. I say my final goodbyes, and fall asleep for the last time…

For eternity. 

* * *

Alas, I did not sleep for long… I indeed woke up. But… not in the place I expected. I… I'm a-… ALIVE?!

There's no mistaking it! I-I-I'm in a living, breathing BODY. I can feel the blood pumping through my veins, feel the air moving throughout my lungs… I feel as young as ever… But-but-but I'm not in heaven? I'm…. reborn? I'm certainly not in my old body.

This… I…

Okay. I'm alive. In a body. A tiny body. So weak, so-a baby. Of course. I go from being a 90 year old man to being… a baby. A newborn. Reborn.

I'm old enough-as a baby-to know that time is passing. I imagine I've gone through many realizations only to forget, but now I remember. Okay. That's good. But… Where am I? Who am I? Well, I'm Johnathan Newman. But I'm in a new body, so I have a new life. A second chance? But I don't need a second chance! Why am I here? Why am I… getting tired? And sleepy… Curse this body…. 

* * *

It's been some time. I've woken up a few more times, and I'm slowly learning about my surroundings. I'm in a third world. A poor family. Definitely nowhere I recognize. The features of the people are like nothing I've ever seen. The language is weird too. I'm slowly learning it, my baby body soaking up the knowledge. It's great. I could have never learned another language before so quickly.

(Then again my teeth! Gah. It hurts. The teething sure is working. If the pain is any indication. I can't wait until they finally grow in! I've moved up from breast feeding with my teeth to mushy bits, so I guess that's a plus? I don't know, I just want it to stop! Sigh, it's like having an old back again.)

But not only are the features odd along with the language, the clothing and the wooden vehicle I would tentatively call a wagon, they're all completely foreign. It's like I'm in a new world altogether. Which I wouldn't mind, I guess. To live another life on Earth…

I am the child of an only mother. Who travels with her siblings? Cousins? and grandparents across the land. There are a few more children that I've seen, both older and my new age. I don't see anyone who is as old as I was. Which I guess makes sense. A third world like this doesn't really have the might to produce people older then… 50? Apparently. Then again, with their features all strange I may be judging their age incorrectly.

We travel in… wagons. I think they're wagons. Not too sure if they should be called that. Whatever. Wagons. Carriages? There are a few carriages, wagons from what I can see. A few people use horses. Some walk. Most of the people had unnatural spiky hair… I don't even want to think about it. They also wore some kind of Japanese clan symbol on their back. I've seen some weapons like swords. Knives. It kind of concerns me… but I can't really judge this new world just yet.

Besides all the weapons and scarce emotions of the clan, sometimes, in the middle of the night, everyone starts singing. There are no words, just singing, but you can tell it's a sad song. Despite this, the feeling of family, comradship is hard to ignore during the singing. It's a different song every time. Like it's just improvise. It's a quiet song, but everyone adds to it. It's beautiful. Usually everyone is quiet, stale as old bread. But you can just hear the emotion of everyone in this short ceremony.

They call me Gin. They point at the Clan symbol and say Haabu. My name is Gin Haabu now. Yeah… okay. I mean, I like John, but I could get used to Gin…. Oh! I've learned more of the language now. Yeah… It sounds Asian. But also nothing like I've ever heard. But, new world, new stuff, so it's expected. Ah.

I'm getting tired again… 

* * *

Okay, so, it's actually Haabu Gin. They put their names backward like the Asain languages. Yeah. I understand most of the common language now, even if I can't speak just yet. I can walk! Didn't even bother crawling in the short space in the wagon. And the short time outside is exactly that-short. But I did start to walk. My new mother is glad. Others of the family(clan?) seem happy about it too. No celebration happened, which I expected. It reminds me of when my first son started to walk… and how happy my mother was….

Yeah. I've gotten over my mother's death. But I was supposed to see her again and now it hurts a little more than usual… But that's the past. And I have quite the unexpected future ahead of me, too.

Ah? The wagons stopped. My Uncle-I'm pretty sure, or he's a cousin-came into the wagon I'm in. He shares a little smile-nobody seems to express too much emotion-and takes me away from where I was sitting in an older ladies lap. He takes me outside. We were in a large plain, the edge of a forest ahead.

"Here, Gin. Practice walking," He says. And I understood so I gave a shaky nod. He pats my head and calls a girl over. "Watch after him, yeah?" He says to the girl who seemed to be in her young teens. She nods as well and steps to my side. Uncle leaves. Ow my teeth! Got to distract myself.

I take the time to look at the girl. Her hair is short in the spikes everyone seems to have. Dark hair, dark eyes. Battle scars? A sword? Uh… right. Okay, then. She nods to me, acknowledging me. Like an equal? What. I nod back, it's common courtesy, right? It seems to be as she gives me a little smile. It vanishes as the clan starts to move. It's a slow pace, one which I find hard to keep up with without falling over, and I quickly tire. Gah! It's like being old again.

It's funny how being old and young is so similar. Only when you're in the middle is when you're on your own. Well, I like being taken care of. But I like standing up for myself more. So when Missy over here offers to carry me when I fall for the second time, I refuse, and continue. Although I am pretty tired… and I keep tripping.

Gah. I'm not in the middle, the sweet spot anymore. Just yet. I want to at least make it to the tree line!

We stop moving forward. What's going on? Missy picks me up, and quickly puts me back in the wagon. What? Everyone's so quiet… So tense. It's like those times I would get into fights with my Father… My old one. Then again, I don't have a new one here… Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore. What is going on?

I hear some talking, too far away to hear what they're saying. The accent of one of the voices is weird. So… a new person? Not apart of the clan? Huh, okay. Ow, my legs are already sore… And I'm getting tired from the walk…. No! I don't want to fall asleep now… what's gonna happen…?

* * *

I wake up to my Mother singing to me. Ah, it must be night time, when everyone sings. But… there are only a few people singing. What happened? I move from my position next to my new Mom and look out of the carriage-wagon(whatever)-and see everyone a they were. What? Why isn't anyone singing? Or, just Mom and a few others from other carriages? Is it because of the person who stopped us before? Because we are in the forest?

I like the song… I do my best to add to the song, trying not to cringe when my teeth hurt. A few look to me with the barest expression on their face. But I can tell they are proud. Guilty? It's there… Whatever. I go back to my Mom and she looks happy to see me singing. I admit, I've never been good at singing. But that's not the point. I sing anyway… and then drift off back to sleep… 

* * *

It was time to eat. I've moved up from mushy stuff to semi-solid stuff. Not sure what it is, but whatever. It's food. It's a way to get some use out of these silly teeth! Payback for hurting my jaw so much. And not all my teeth have grown in yet. Sigh.

After lunch-I'm pretty sure-I get to walk outside again. But this time I'm in the middle of the clan, with two people walking with me. Missy and a new guy. A cousin or something. He was pretty stoic like everyone else and looked like Missy. Maybe her older brother? Who knows. He has scars too, with two swords on his back. Wait… Will I have to learn how to wield one of those weapons? Hmm, perhaps this world is just violent. A third world that's violent. Huh.

I took the chance when I walked to look around, also to practice not looking at my feet as I walk. This forest-like most things here-was like nothing I've ever seen before. I mean, I've been in my fare share of forests before, in both worlds, but this one… It's so big and alive. It looks so beautiful. And intimidating. You want this forest to be on your side. And the life, it's all very mesmerizing.

This time walking I lasted a little longer, but the first time I fell I was put back into the carriage with the old ladies and guys and the other babies. I've gotten used to them, but I rarely communicate with them. I mean, I'm older then the old people, but they seem to have thick skin and sharp teeth. They look healthy enough to be walking around, but I guess not. Hey, I was born in the hard times too, but I never got shipped off to war. Had a forehead injury hat stopped it. These guys look like they've been through a few wars themselves.

Then there are the other babies. My equals. They find it hard to communicate. Surprising. Sigh. It looks like I'll be all alone in this generation too. Even if I-

Huh? We stopped. But we've already stopped for lunch. Unless it's already sundown? No, I was just out there! What's going on? I go to the flap blocking my view of outside, and move it. Looking past the guy and the horses at the front of the wagon, I see this large, red wall. It looked brand new.

I hear voices outside-like the ones from before we entered the forest! I look back at the people in my carriage. The babies were taking a nap, one being amused by an older lady, and some older people were napping too. Most of the older people were calm about the stop, like they knew this was going to happen. Hmm… I go outside. Nobody stops me. Walking to the front of the pack, I see a large, closed gate for the tall red wall. It's not the biggest structure I've seen, but it is the first structure I've seen in this life.

I go to where Uncle is talking to the other people, but before I can bother them, Missy stops me. I look up to her in askance, making sure to show the least emotion possible. As it seem to be my clans trait, I don't want to be left behind in front of the other people. Missy gives me a reassuring pat on the back, giving nothing away on her face.

What is going on? Sigh. I always get so concerned with all this change. I should just accept it like I did this new life. There is going to be change. I should be desensitized by now. Ah, letting go of all the stress, I feel carefree. As I should. I'm a toddler for goodness sake's! I should stay like this, I think it will have me live longer. Though, I already have a life ahead of me, there's no reason not to have good habits now….

Okay, now that I'm calm, I look ahead with the same stale expression that Missy has-I'll have to learn her name soon-which probably doesn't look as intimidating as a baby, but whatever. I stand tall, ready to see what this big red wall is about and who these new people are. Speaking of, I look around to them-the new people.

There are some with weird hair colors-or maybe they're natural here-and they all seem to be soldiers. I remember, when all my buddies came back from the war, they all were like how these people were. Was there a war recently? Is that why Missy has scars? They put a young teenager in war? What…

I see one of them looking at me, one of the strangers. He has the same hard expression on his face. Wait a second! That's my clans thing! Not his! Or maybe it's just an effect from the war… I remember there were Asians like that… Well, okay. So it's not just my clans thing. But, as I pay more attention to everyone, my clan seems to have some tension with the man I was looking at, who looked away from me.

Huh… Ah! Uncle came back. When he noticed me he picked me up and put me back in the carrige after he told the older people what was going on. Huh?

"They said we can move in soon. Our new home. Konohagakure no sato." 

* * *

AN: Ahaha, hello. This fic was made because of a dare, in case you didn't know already. I had to end it here because there was a two hour limit. The chapter is probably all chopped up because I didn't have time to edit but yeah… Some notes:

-The Haabu clan is cannon, but the clan in/going to Konoha isn't cannon. So yeah.

-I know there aren't many horses seen in Naruto, but the Haabu clan technically comes from where the horses come from in Naruto, from the way I set it up. So they have horses.

Anyway. Yeah, I don't know why I did so much research for this but whatever. If you want this to continue let me know, but for now it's a one-shot(EDIT: Not anymore! ^^). Thanks for reading though! I don't expect a lot, as this isn't a serious fic, but anyone who actually read this is appreciated.

EDIT: I just changed the Cover! I made it myself, it's an older version of Gin. Also another Dare. Took me four hours! OH AND I ALREADY HAVE REVIEWS AND STUFF THANK YOU merendinoemiliano AND MedicalGod! It means SO much and I might as well keep going now ahaha!


	2. Chapter 2: New Things

Chapter 2: New Things

It seems as if we are trying to join a… country? No… town? City? Something of the sort. Slowly but surely these people came around, checking out every one of us. Hmm, but why? I mean, if we are going to live in their home, I guess it makes sense, but the way they're doing it… They don't trust us at all.

Well, there was a war recently, yeah? Something of the sort? Perhaps they're still paranoid. Security to the max. I guess it makes sense. And since this is a third world, they are checking for the weapons like knifes and such too. They even came to me! A baby. I mean, I get it, you have to check out all the dangerous people. But the baby? Very paranoid.

I went to my Mom, who takes care of all our business. I saw Missy and her brother(?) get checked out too throughout the days. A lot of different people came up to us, ask us questions and other things. The interrogation-as that's what it was-gave me some insight, though. They asked questions I couldn't.

I learned that the place we are trying to get into is called Konohagakure no Sato. Our clan… is a clan of mercenaries. I had to make sure I heard that right. There are 40 of us. We have no Kekkei Genkai, whatever that is. We come from…. uh… I didn't remember but it sounded like another city place and a 'land of' something. There where some other questions that had me learn things too, and it just went on and on.

They left us alone today.

I took the chance to go to around my clan. I realize I didn't know many of them, and we were about to go into a place with other people. I'd like to know my own. Everyone seems to have spiky hair, some longer parts that are straight. We generally have brown hair, some green eyes here and there but mostly brown. It's generic, but familiar. The other people were sporting blond and black hair, blue and black eyes. There are more colors in the crowd of other people, of course, like orange or grey. But at least I know my own. Fun. My favorite color is green.

On my walk around the small camp we set up near the red wall, I also met some people. They told me their names and such. I met some Grandmas, Grandpas, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins. I even got Uncle's name! The one who takes me out to walk. His name is Jin. Uncle Jin was with Missy when I was going around for names and it turns out Missy's name is Tora! How cool. Oh! Mi-er-Tora's brother is Cousin Kuma.

I didn't get as far to ask the elder's for their names or the other kids, but at least I've got some people. When I got back to the wagon I'm sleeping in-some others are sleeping in tents-my body decided to take a nap.

When dinner and night came, I got new shoes. I got some sort of cloth on my feet when I started to walk, but these new shoes are more sturdy and more likely to last longer with all the walking I've been doing. They're nice and cushy, though not too hard on the outside. It didn't take long to break them in, which I was happy about.

Tonight, only one person sang. The song was less impacting.

* * *

When I woke up next for morning from the nights sleep, I was somewhere different. Well, I was still in the wagon, but the… atmosphere was different. Like, I could tell I wasn't in the same place, of facing the same direction. It's that kind of sixth sense, I suppose.

Looking outside, I see… huh. I am in a new place. A field. Not the forest anymore. The camp was still set up. I wondered what happened…. Oh wait. The red wall…. Am I on the other side? Did we make it in? I guess they did it in the night as it's morning…

Most of the older people are still awake, the babies are gone with their mothers… Oh! Here come's mine! She took me from my spot in the carriage and I got to see more of what's inside the red wall…. More tree's, and a lot of construction. It's all quiet, though. Slow. Like the people building the houses and homes don't trust each other. Hmmm….

I guess this city(?) is new, and my clan just moved in. Like a new apartment building, everyone has to get used to each other. Or at least that's the way it was for me…. But I can remember the times where everyone was tense. All the men were off to war and everyone was worried. All the men except for me. Now, don't get me wrong. All the women-who are just as strong as men, believe me-where nice company. But I couldn't serve my country like I wanted…

This tenseness is different, though. More like everyone is paranoid of each other. This isn't a town just yet. It's a group of clans-families, living in the same place…. Speaking of clans… It seems Mom is taking me to Mis-Tora. Tora is her name. Mom said she'd be doing other things and Tora would look after me. Maybe she's helping with the construction? Hmm, who knows…

I look to Tora, who is looking at me. We seem to have a staring contest until she shows me a rock. A rock? She tosses it up in her hand, and catches it. Does she want to play catch? Maybe there is some kid in her after all… She hands me the rock and looks at me expectantly.

Would a normal kid be able to understand she want's me to toss it? Should I act like a normal kid? I mean, I will be a prodigy, yeah? Is that a bad thing? I don't think I could keep up the act, and with a bunch of paranoid people around, I bet they'd suspect anything. Then again-OW!

As my teeth hurt, my hand goes up and the rock goes flying to Tora, who catches it. Was that supposed to happen? Should I have done that? It was an accident… Too late now, I guess… Tora looks at me, a searching look on her stale face. Oh no, what if she catches me? Wait, wait, wait. That's illogical. And what would she be catching me of? I doubt that she would automatically think I'm actually on my way to being 100 years old. There's no need to worry. Perhaps she just suspects that I'm smarter than a normal baby.

She hands the stone back to me. I look at it. It fit's in my little hand, and my fingers are getting better at grasping little things. Maybe Tora is helping me practice my fine motor skills? How kind of her. I pass it back to her. The process repeats for some time, the simple task enough to keep me contempt. Then Tora changes it up a bit. She drops the rock in my hands, and I fail to catch it.

Then we did that for a while until I could catch the rock in one hand. It was fun! I tried not to let my smile show too much, as was custom here, but I was happy Tora was furthering my development. I'd like to get strong enough quick too! Thanks Tora! I couldn't say this, of course, but I think I got the message across with my eyes, if the pat on my head was any indication.

Mom picked me up again when it was time for lunch, and after lunch I took a nap. The rest of the day was routine. All was good.

* * *

Huh…? Who… HUH?

It was afternoon. I was with Tora again, but I wanted to just enjoy my time in the sun, so I sunbathed. I guess I fell asleep, but when I heard footsteps(now that I think about it, where is everyone's foot steps?) I woke up and opened my eyes…

To see bright, brown eyes, too close for comfort. I do not flinch, however. If I started flinching every time I met someone's eyes I'd be a laughing stock, in this life and the last. No, here my clan was calm, collected. I won't just ruin that image for anyone, I don't want to let the Haabu clan down. Even if I didn't expect these small, round eyes to suddenly be in my vision.

I do however, freeze, hold my breath and stare like a deer caught in headlights. But I need to clam down, this person is obviously a child. Now that my shock has worn off, I blink. Killing the starring contest I was having. The obvious toddler in front of me giggles and backs away, for me to regain myself.

As I stand up, I notice Tora there, along with another I have not seen before. The guy is decked out in some light armor, a sword with him and another pouch on his leg. Now that I think about it… everyone seems to have some protection on or a weapon or two. Not me, though. Or this other kid. Must be because of the war and the hesitant peace time(?) happening. Expectantly with all the new people just meeting each other.

Tora is here for me, so this other guy must be for this… two year old? Yeah, I'd say he was about two. The adults-yes, I count Tora as one-seem to be calm, but with myself growing up in a clan of little emotions I can tell Tora is tense. Not sure about the other guy. Now that I notice, everything is really tense. The other brat's just standing there, watching me expectantly.

"Hi. I'm Sarwutobi Hirwuzen," The boy says, oblivious of the situation around him. Or maybe he knows and is just rubbing it off, or maybe I'm thinking too much into the intelligence of a two year old. I then comprehend what the boy-Hiruzen?-just said. He introduced himself. Hmm, I cannot speak yet but it is kind to share your name after another's been given… I look to Tora in a subtle pleading way….

Tora doesn't look to me, instead she is having what looks like a silent conversation with the other man. Once the conversation ends, she seems to relax more. She must have known I was looking at her because she looked at me, then gave a little nod.

"He is Habbu Gin," Tora says. It's rare that I get to hear her voice, so I make sure to pay attention. The other boy, Hiruzen, seems to understand and giggles again. He comes closer to me, then.

"Haabbu-san-"Hiruzen starts, I shake my head. No, I'd like you to call me by my first name. Why would you call me by my clan name?

"Haabbu-kun?" He asks, seeming to understand. I shake my head again. What is with all these.. these suffixes?

"Haabbu-chann?" He mumbles as his face scrunches up. I guess he doesn't like calling me 'chan' or whatever. I shake my head again. He seems to sigh in relief. Hiruzen then scrunches his face again to think. So expressive, it's a nice change. His clan must not be stoic like mine. I still love mine, though. Whoa! Hiruzen's head lifts up so fast, he might have whiplash! He's smiling now!

"Gin-san!" He says. Well, I guess that's close enough. I give him a small smile and nod back, to make sure he understands I'm happy too. He gives a laugh. He then comes closer.

"You call me Hirwuzen, then!" He affirms, nodding his head. He was about to say something else when his caretaker-guardian?-put's a hand on his shoulder. Hiruzen looks up to him.

"It's time to go, Sarutobi-sama," He says in a calm, deep voice. Hiruzen nods along, reluctantly, moving on with his caretaker. Before he left my sight he waved.

Huh. I look to Tora, who seems to still be looking in the direction they left in. She then looks at me. Okay then. I met and… made friends(?) with someone outside the clan. Nice.

* * *

On the way back to camp, I went back to thinking about how everyone's footsteps are silent. I noticed how everything was silent, actually. I stand in the middle of camp and close my eyes, all that I can hear is the other children. Interesting. Maybe I should be quiet too? It seems so odd, but I feel like I'd be disturbing the peace if I kept being so… loud. I don't want to be left out, so I guess I'll go on and be more… quiet.

I take measure to calm my breathing. I step slower then usual, on the balls of my feet when I can. Hmm, the shoes help. Maybe the shoes are made to be silent? Very nice. I had lunch and with Mom and then was left alone in camp. Well, not alone, just by myself. There were still people around, I just wasn't actively watched.

I find this weird. I mean, no need to think badly about my new family, but why would they ever leave a baby by themselves? I guess they see I'm more intelligent then the other babies and deem me okay to be left alone? I don't see any other child my age walking around by themselves… Well, I am special… I should just go with it. Gives me more chance to explore. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

Meeting Hiruzen makes me realize I don't really have any bonds with the younger people of my clan, besides Tora. Maybe I should go hang out with the two year olds around. They seem to be smart, I guess? Where would they be? I know the older kids are in another carriage then me, as my wagon has only babies and older people. I guess I should go look.

Going around, I find a wagon full of supplies and stock, along with a wagon full of gear and weapons. And scrolls? Third world… The third wagon had some murmuring, and when I checked there were a few kids, maybe five or so, playing a little card game. They seem to be as quiet as everyone else, and they notice me immediately when I open their flap. There are three of them.

The oldest was in the middle, he looked about seven, and there was a younger girl-six?-and a younger boy-who looked six as well. But then again, maybe I'm wrong about their age. Their features are all weirdly exotic after all. I guess mine are too, now that I think about it…

I climb up onto their wagon and go into their impromptu circle. Square. Whatever. I sit across from the oldest kid, and they're all looking at me with weird faces. Not as in features-but their expressions themselves. It's like they are trying to… Oh! They are trying to keep a straight face and also look surprised at me being here. Pfft. They are trying alright. Is that what I look like? Do my emotions show on my face? I'll have to check up on that…

I gesture to the cards-as pointing is too forward-then gesture to myself with a tilt of my head. As I cannot speak yet, I hope communicating like this is okay. Where is Tora when you need her… Then again, I am just a baby. They probably don't want to play with me anyway. The other two look to the oldest in silent communication that I guess is all taught when young here. The older one looks amused and nods. Good, he's mature enough not to look down on me because of my age.

Should I be worried? About a seven year old being mature? They're only kids…

They start to play again, to finish their game and I slowly learn the rules. When they finish they deal cards to me. Awesome, as my grandson would say. I get to learn this worlds card games.

"This game is called Bait." The oldest says when he places the first card down. Bait. Nice name.

We play until I get picked up by my Mom-I don't know how she found me-and sent to bed. Next time I bond with my family, I'll have to learn their names. Bait was fun. I'm having a good time here so far. That's good.

My mood soured a little when I didn't hear anyone sing tonight. I guess the clan isn't doing that anymore… I feel like I lost some connection with them. Maybe it's too quiet.

* * *

AN: Heyo! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! It means SO much! I know the pace is slow, but I'm hoping to pick it up a little more next chapter, for you reader's who like the quicker things. Some notes:

-I don't actually know if Hiruzen is the heir to the Sarutobi clan. I decided to make him the heir. If it's not cannon then… Uh… This fic is AU? Yeah, that's it.

-There isn't actually a card game named Bait that I know of, fictional or not. So yeah. I made it up.

Anyway. I'm human, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them! What I'm not is 90 years old though, so if you want to share some things about how you think a 90 year old guy would act or say, let me know! Maybe I'll put it in the story somehow! Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Hello! For lack of planning I am not going to continue this story. It was a long shot and I just can't make it. Sorry if anyone actually wanted to see this go through, and if anyone wants to continue it, they can just credit the idea to me. Thanks! (Oh! And I did make some plot/character development but nothing came through so if you want to know what would've happened just ask.) SORRY!**


End file.
